


Just Desserts

by aoitoakai



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-22 23:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoitoakai/pseuds/aoitoakai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami keeps eating Aomine's food. Aomine hatches an effective plan to make him stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Desserts

**Author's Note:**

> I tried writing smut... I'm not very good at it so I'm going to apologize from the beginning.

Aomine stuck his head into the fridge searching for the food that he had been saving for that day, only to find it missing. With a 'tsk' he threw the door closed, causing the small appliance to quake and nearly topple. "I warned that idiot not to touch my food!" Sighing in annoyance, he stomped off in the direction of his flatmate's room.

After high school, Aomine and Kagami were both offered sports scholarships to the same university. By this time, they had already become close, to a degree. Hanging out, bickering, playing basketball, and eating at Maji Burger (or Aomine forcing Kagami to cook for him) had all become normal occurrences for them during their high school days. Naturally, it wasn't too much of a stretch for them to start living with one another in a nearby apartment complex. It was a convenient and comfortable set-up for the two of them.

What Aomine didn't count on was Kagami's accidental tendencies to eat food that didn't belong to him even though they had all been clearly labeled with a round, blue sticker. After kicking in the unsuspecting redhead's door, he marched up and shouted, "Damn it, Bakagami! I told you to stop eating my food!" He held up the incriminating, empty container that clearly held his signature sticker on its side.

"And I told you to stop trying to break down my door every time you come into my room, Ahomine! You could at least have the decency to knock!" Kagami angrily shifted his eyes from the show he was watching to glare at his unexpected guest. "I already apologized for eating it last time didn't I?! This is why I've been wanting to get a bigger refrigerator, that small one makes it difficult to keep all of the ingredients I use for cooking."

“It would be a lot easier if you didn’t eat as if your life depended on it everyday.” The blue haired teen scoffed in retaliation.

“Hey, I’m still growing so I need all the food I can get!” Kagami folded his arms defiantly. “I cook for you most of the time anyways, what’s the big deal?” He returned his gaze back to the television.

“That’s not the point! Just you wait, the next time you pull something like this again, you’ll be sorry.” When the only response he received from the red-headed teen was a grunt that indicated that he wasn’t even listening anymore, Aomine made up his mind. With narrowed eyes and a devilish grin he murmured, “You asked for it,” and slammed the door behind him.

\- A few days later -

Kagami had just finished eating his dinner but his stomach continued to growl, demanding dessert. Searching for something to satisfy his sweet tooth, he stuck his head into the fridge and noticed that his flatmate had stashed more food into the back of it. Reaching in, he pulled out the small plastic container that was home to a single chocolate cupcake and a small carton of milk.

Briefly hesitating, he vaguely recalled the conversation that they had had earlier. In fact, Aomine should be coming back from his class any second now (It was a real pain to convince him to go to his classes in the first place). However, his guilty conscience was nothing compared to the hunger pangs he felt in his gut. _A guy has to have his priorities_ , he reasoned as he tore the container open and devoured the delicious treat as well as the accompanying beverage. Content, he quickly replaced the box to its original position and retreated back to his room. 

Fifteen minutes later, Aomine clambered through the front door and immediately checked the fridge’s contents. Fishing out his container from the back of the fridge, his devilish grin returned and he darted off in the direction of Kagami’s room. Inside, he found the shaking redhead curled up into a ball on his bed. Still smirking, he closed in so he could get a better look at his prey’s flushed face. _Hmm, his expression is much better than what I had imagined_ , Aomine ran his tongue over his lips. 

Kagami mustered a glare from under his sheets. “Y-you bastard! You slipped something into my food didn’t you?!”

Aomine’s smile only stretched wider. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. _Your_ food...? Oh!” He leaned in closer. “You must be talking about _mine_. I don’t touch food that doesn’t belong to me, unlike somebody I know.” He re-established the distance between them and chuckled evilly.

By this time, Kagami’s breathing had become uneven and he was mentally cursing himself for letting his damn appetite get the better of him. “O-okay, dammit. I get it. I promise to stop eating your food. J-just give me something that will get whatever this stuff is outta my system! I-I feel like... my whole body’s on fire.” Kagami pushed the blankets off of him and attempted to sit upright, all while glaring directly into his tormentor’s eyes.

“Haha, well... That’s too bad. I don’t have any medicine for that little condition of yours right now.” As Kagami opened his mouth to exclaim something in retaliation he added, “But I know of a way to ‘treat’ it.” Suddenly his eyes changed from being playful and amused to something much darker, more dangerous. 

The redhead had sensed that something was wrong, but before he had any time to react, the tanned teen had already pinned his hands above his head. Normally the former ace of Seirin would have been able to break free of his rival’s grip, or at least get close to achieving his freedom. However, thanks to his weakened state, he was unable to move a muscle. 

Aomine took this opportunity to slip his free hand under the other’s shirt and, after trailing the toned muscles in his stomach, slowly snaked his way upwards.

“Ngh... W-what the hell are you-- !?” A moan was torn from his mouth as Aomine tugged on one of his already stiff nipples. While his hand was busy twisting and pinching the peak, Aomine trailed wet kisses down Kagami’s neck, marking his new found territory in the process. 

The sparks from every little touch were amplified and sent shocks of pleasure straight to his groin, but Kagami still tried stifling his moans as best that he could.

“I’m helping you treat your condition.” His voice deep and flirtatious, “... What does it _look_ like I’m doing?”

Kagami shivered under the heat of Aomine’s stare and finally realized what the sex-driven teen had been hinting at before. _Shit! I bet he had this planned from the start! ... Dammit, I should have known!_ “Ah...! S-stop, you dumbass!!” Kagami struggled uselessly. 

Noticing the sudden panic in his captive’s eyes, Aomine leaned in once more to bite the tender flesh on his neck, hard enough to draw blood. After lapping up the scarlet drops, he brought his lips close to Kagami’s ear and purred, “Hmm, stop? Not after hearing those cute moans of yours. Just sit back and relax. I’m sure that you’ll enjoy this, _Taiga_.” His name was drawn out slowly, as if Aomine was savoring the sound as it rolled off of his tongue.

“W-who said that you could use my first name, you asshole?” However, there was no bite or edge in his voice at all. The mixture of Aomine’s rough touches coupled with the use of his first name in such a provocative tone had been the final nail in the coffin. Whatever was left of Kagami’s self-restraint dissolved, and his groans became louder and clearer.

Pleased, Aomine released his prisoner’s hands and re-positioned himself between Kagami’s legs. In a flash, Kagami’s clothing had all been thrown unceremoniously to the floor. 

Gasping from feeling the cool night air on his bare skin, he quickly tried to cover his weeping cock from Aomine’s view. “You idiot! D-don’t stare at me like that! Wh-what are you planning now?!”

“Hmm, don’t stare you say? But it’s such a nice view.” He swatted Kagami’s hands away. “And what do you suppose I’m planning on doing down here? You ate my food, so now it’s time for me to eat something of yours.”

Against Kagami’s protests, Aomine’s lips encased the throbbing, aching member, swirling his tongue around the tip teasingly before finally working on the shaft. Simultaneously, a tan hand reached out and rubbed circles into the tightened balls at its base. 

Watching that sapphire covered head bob between his legs was oddly arousing and the hands that had reached out to stop the teen ended up intertwining themselves in those navy blue locks in a possessive grip instead. The noises that were escaping his mouth were foreign to his own ears; he was never aware that he was even capable of producing them.

 _That bastard’s tongue is skilled. Too skilled._ How many had there been before him? Kagami felt anger well up within him because, despite himself, he felt disappointed that he wasn’t Aomine’s first... _Wait, what? I’m actually... jealous?_

Because Kagami was so caught up with his sudden inner turmoil, he didn’t notice Aomine reach into his jacket pocket and pull out a small bottle. Pouring some of its contents onto a finger, he teased Kagami’s opening before pushing the digit inside. He heard Kagami inhale sharply and hiss. 

Predicting the redhead’s imminent outburst, he tried to help the redhead relax as best that he could. The hand that had been caressing his balls wandered to his inner thighs, massaging whatever he could reach. Eventually, one finger become two and then three. After Kagami visibly seemed to be more comfortable than before, he slightly bent his fingers, searching.

When Aomine brushed against his partner’s prostate, it was immediately made apparent. Kagami could feel his eyes roll into the back of his head and whatever complaint he had planned to say earlier was lost in the sea of his moans. The stimulus mixed with the drug was simply too much for him to handle. Kagami’s grip abruptly tightened on the other’s head as he came. 

Aomine swallowed all that the redhead had to offer and chuckled. “Well, that was fast... But look, you’re still half hard. The fun has barely even begun.”

Touou’s former ace crashed their lips together. The two sides constantly fought for dominance, neither willing to back down and Kagami could taste himself on the other’s lips and yet... He found the experience to be erotic and thrilling. Their tongues pressed hot and wet against one another trying to fully explore the other’s mouth. And although their teeth mashed and their lips bruised, they wouldn’t have wanted to have their first kiss any other way.

By the time that they parted for air, his partner was completely hard once again. Sensing that he was ready, Aomine withdrew his fingers, an action that caused Kagami to whimper from the sudden lack of contact. Smirking, Aomine silenced him with another quick kiss and pulled out a condom from his pocket.

Kagami, his brain swimming, breathily asked, “D-do you always carry those things around?”

Dangling a side of the packaging in the corner of his mouth, Aomine shrugged off his clothes before replying in a husky, sultry voice, “Only when I need to tame wild tigers.”

Kagami swallowed. _This guy... He’s been saying some pretty good lines._

Taking the small bottle from earlier, he slathered a good amount on his condom covered cock and positioned himself at Kagami’s entrance. However, before he could press on, Kagami unexpectedly started flailing against him in an attempt to get some distance between them. “H-hold on! I-I don’t think I’m ready for that yet!” He desperately tried to sit up, his eyes flitting to the door. He knew he wouldn’t make it, but he could try.

Annoyed and at his limit, Aomine shoved the hesitating teen back down. Lacing their fingers together, he pressed his lips to Kagami’s knuckles, his eyes never leaving the other’s face. Shocked by the uncharacteristically tender gesture, Kagami grew silent.

“... Since high school, no matter who I slept with I always ended up yelling _your_ name. Imagining _your_ face.” Sighing from embarrassment he continued, “Your face just keeps popping up in my mind... I’ve fantasized about doing this to you for a while, you know. Fucking you so hard, you wouldn’t be able to walk straight the next day.”

“T-that last part was unnecessary.” _Since high school he says... So there were others... But... Me...? He also...?_ Kagami slung his free arm over his eyes, hiding his crimson face. “Tch, what kind of confession is this?”

“Well, what were you expecting from me? A bouquet of flowers and chocolates at a fancy restaurant or something? Heh... Anyways, I’ve been waiting for this so you better not stop me from doing it!” He re-positioned himself and waited for the redhead’s reply. 

After a few moments of uneasy silence, Aomine sighed once more. They had already gotten this far, but the blue haired teen was actually beginning to lose confidence. “... You know, the lube’s gonna dry if you take any longer.”

The redhead rolled his eyes. 

Certainly, he didn’t hate Aomine. In fact, he had also felt that the two of them shared a bond that held a special place in his heart... But... He just wasn’t expecting to realize this right before the point of no return. “Fuck...! Just... Just do it already. Before I lose my nerve.”

Relieved by the redhead’s answer, he wasted no time pushing himself inward, eliciting deep moans from both of them. “You’re reeeally tight.” Still not wanting to completely hurt his partner during their first time, the tanned teen waited for Kagami to get used to the new sensations and took advantage of that moment to admire the scene before him.

Trying to get accustomed to the new pressure, Kagami’s back had arched dropping his head onto his pillows. His flaming hair was fanned out, his crimson eyes unfocused with lust, his lips red and swollen from their kiss, and the sweat dripping down his face... He looked perfect. _And he’s **mine.**_

When he felt ready, Kagami tested the waters by rocking his hips a little. The small friction was enough to shoot pleasure down his spine.

Aomine was smart enough to get the hint, and began thrusting. Slowly at first, and then picking up speed until they could hear the bed frame tapping incessantly against the wall. It didn’t take long for the two of them to find a rhythm they both enjoyed. Almost as if their bodies had been molded for one another, a revelation the two of them reached as they gripped each other’s hand tighter.

When the time was right, Aomine shifted his angle slightly and eventually rediscovered Kagami’s sweet spot.

Pounding that area relentlessly, Kagami could feel himself close to release. “A-Aomine...” The tan teen understood the warning and grabbed hold of Kagami’s neglected penis, pumping it in time with his thrusts.

“Taiga, just let go.”

Hearing his first name whispered hoarsely into his ear for a second time made him lose it again. A cue that Aomine gratefully took note of for future reference. Curling his toes, he screamed his partner’s name as he came harder than he had ever done in his nineteen years.

Watching Kagami’s expression as the redhead spilled his own seed on his stomach, was amazing. In fact, it was so amazing that Aomine only lasted a few more thrusts before he climaxed and collapsed onto Kagami for a needy kiss. A kiss that apparently signaled for a demand to a round two and three.

It was already dawn by the time that the two were finally spent and had drifted off into a peaceful slumber in each other’s embrace. When they awoke, however, Kagami had never felt so much pain in his lower back and buttocks in his life. He completely blamed Aomine for it, and yet, he did not object to the possibility of having more rounds in the future. Minus the foul play of course, there was no real need for it.

But, needless to say, Kagami never dared to touch his new lover’s food ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> I know very little about the actual effects of an aphrodisiac so I also apologize if it's not really accurate.


End file.
